1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic sensor configured to detect magnetic field and a pattern for a magnetic sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of a magnetic sensor, a magnetoresistive element circuit configured to, for example, form a Wheatstone bridge by connecting four magnetoresistive elements is proposed (For example, refer to JP-A-H08-242027). The conventional magnetoresistive element circuit is configured such that the four magnetoresistive elements are arranged point-symmetrically with a center focus on an intersection point of diagonal lines of a square in the right angle direction.
Each pattern forming region of the four magnetoresistive elements has a contour shape of square in a plan view. The respective four magnetoresistive elements are formed in a turning shape that alternately connects both end portions in the longitudinal direction of a plurality of linear patterns adjacent to each other that are arranged parallel to each other along the diagonal line of the square. The longitudinal direction of the linear patterns corresponds to a magnetic field detection direction, and the linear patterns are configured to be increased in the length by that the linear patterns are turned, thereby the magnetoresistive elements are increased in the resistance.